


His Moll

by asimplewalk



Series: Prompt Jar [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, gratuitous 30s slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplewalk/pseuds/asimplewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, when in private, still uses a lot of the slang he'd had before waking up in a new millennium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Moll

**Author's Note:**

> The grammer of slang is so hard oh gosh. Unbeta'd  
> Got prompted over on [tumblr](http://www.crownsandashes.tumblr.com) with "StevexDarcy Prompt: Darcy has a thing for Steve's Brooklyn accent and the 40's nicknames" which, pretty much led to me relying on google searches of 30s and 40s slang. Thanks again, prompt!anon, you're gold. <3

Steve will never, ever, ever, be upset to come into his girl’s apartment to the sound of jazz playing and the smell of thick pasta sauce on the counter. The quiet static of an old record player in the corner of her living room is soothing after a hard day. And then he hears something that quietly sounds like an explosion. “You alright, kitten?”

“I swear to God all I wanted was Lincoln’s Repeater, I do NOT need this! Yes, Steve, I’m okay.” Her shout following the explosion is apparently in response to whatever she’s doing. He’ll investigate in a moment.

He fetches up a plate of the spaghetti that she’d made (and Christ, it’s a good sauce, because the spoon is sticking straight up in the pot of it as it cools) and a glass of water. “Need anythin’ while I’m in here, doll?”

“Nah I- FUCK THIS NOISE- No Steve I- OH GOD I MISSED!” She is making a lot of distressed noises, and Steve’s actually getting concerned now.

“What’re ya blowin’ yer wig over, Darce?” He comes into the living room proper from around the kitchen wall. He sees that she’s holding a controller, tucked under an afghan, and wearing a t-shirt that has “HOWL” across his shield. He knows the back says “Go Commando.”

He stands and watches her guide the character she’s playing across a wasteland and occasionally turn to fire on whatever (really grotesque) creature is chasing her. “I decided that I’d replay Fallout 3? I regret everything!” 

Steve sits and watches her for a while, watches her doing quests in the game, and enjoys his dinner, late as it is. She’s running her mouth off in a blue streak before she finally gives up and saves. “So, how’d everything go?” 

Steve takes the controller from her and sets it on the coffee table next to the plates. “We’d ‘f been better off k balling the remains than trying this. I don’t know what Fury was thinkin’ but at least Coulson seems ta have his head on right, know he’s damn honest.”

Darcy, as soon as she wasn’t playing, had plopped her feet in his lap, knowing he’d immediately start rubbing them. “Okay, normally, that phrase gets thrown around when Tony’s scraping a car or suit. What did it originally mean?”

“Same thing, rail cars.” He shrugs and then pauses, “Sorry, darlin’. I’m doin’ it again.”

“Oh, please. I really like it. From every name you call me to the pet names. And the accent is no bad thing in my opinion.” She wiggles her eyebrows at him. It earns a laugh from her man.

“How did a crumb like me land a dish like you?” She laughs, loud, and deep and points to the kitchen.  
“Okay, after all that, I need a beer. Picked a bunch of different ones from the store, gonna see if I like any of them.” Steve obediently goes to fetch them both one. 

“Anyhow, to give you a real answer, it was a trip for biscuits. Swear to God, if Tony was any better, he’d send someone equipped for this! And all I could think the whole time was that we were playin’ lip service for a bunch of smooth suits.” He takes the bottle opener from the little bowl of miscellaneous things on her coffee table and pops open his, twists the cap off of hers.

They both take a sip, frown, take a second, then trade. Repeat. “Oh this is like dishwater, gimme that one back!” Darcy takes the bitter, citrusy shandy he’d originally handed her back and takes another sip. “Oh yeah, I appreciate this so much more now that that’s been in my mouth.”

“Are you pointin’ at me or the bottle, wren?” He smirks when she softly kicks the side of his thigh. “Aww, c’mon, dollface, don’t be like that!” 

“And to think, you’re saying that after how I woke you up the last time we were together!” 

“Now, hold on, you know I was teasin’ you.”

“Then how are you gonna make it up to me, huh Steve?” She tucks back up under the blanket, as far from him on the couch as she can. 

“Well, how about I start with worshiping you like the goddess you are, ‘n then you can order me around all’f t’morrow?” He leans across the center cushion of her couch, bats his eyelashes at her. 

“That’s not where I’d start but you’re on the right track.” She purses her lips at him, pushes his face away from where he’s leaning insistently closer. “You can start with pouring your beer out, getting something else, putting dinner that you so kindly were late for away, and the dishes. And then you can brush your teeth before coming in here and so thoroughly eat me that the neighbors know my boyfriend is here.”

“And then you’re ordering me around tomorrow?” He doesn’t even get surprised at her anymore.

“Maybe while in stockings. I’m not sure yet.” She gets up from her spot and he allows himself to peep at the knee high black socks and lacy panties she’s wearing under the shirt. She pops the game out and trades it for a different one. He recognizes the intro as Civilization Revolution. “Why are you still on the couch, Soldier?”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously might follow this up or turn this into something. Because Steve in stockings and gamer!Darcy are a dangerously delightful combination.
> 
> Also, I am considering having that shirt made. I need it in my life.


End file.
